Forever
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: The night before the ceremonial battle, Yuugi remembers something Yami Yuugi said a while ago, when Yuugi was in the hospital. Did he really mean what he said, or did he lie to Yuugi just to make him happy? YxYY


Yes. It's yet another one shot. I seem to be writing a lot at the moment. But they're so much fun to write! Especially Yami Yuugi x Yuugi fluffy ones! Ah fluffiness. What would we do without it?

OK, so there may not be that much fluffiness in this one, but you know what I mean, right?

Anyway, I got this idea when I was reading the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist volume 10 to be exact). There's a short but sweet scene between Yami Yuugi and Yuugi when they're at the hospital. This fic is just carrying on with that idea, but it's set during the time of the ceremonial battle. (Confusing, yes. But I promise you you'll like it…I hope…).

But a little note to you all: you need to use your imagination **a lot** in this story!

Title: Forever

Genre: General

Rating: T

Summary: The night before the ceremonial battle, Yuugi remembers something Yami Yuugi said a while ago, when Yuugi was in the hospital. Did he really mean what he said, or did he lie to Yuugi just to make him happy? YxYY

_/Yami Yuugi to Yuugi through the mind link/_

/Yuugi to Yami Yuugi through the mind link/

'_thoughts'_

"(normal) speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, but how I wish I did!

-I-

/Say, Mou Hitori No Boku…/

_/Hmm/_

/Bakura's Millennium Ring personality said something like…"The one who solves the Millennium Puzzle will have the duty of awakening the King's memories!". Are you…a king/

Silence.

Then…

_/I don't know. I don't remember where I came from…or even my name…I only know that I can exit **through** you, when you wear the Millennium Puzzle. In the Valley of the Kings, there's a stone tablet that can be fitted with the Millennium Puzzle and six other Millennium Items. Maybe if I go there…/_

"That's enough! Let's not talk about this anymore! Let's get going. Let's go met Jonouchi at his place. Who cares if I'm out a little early! I'm tired of being in the hospital!"

_/But…Aibou…I want to be with you forever. I don't care if I never find my memories…/_

Silence.

Tears.

Then…

/Me too…me too…forever…Y-you can have **my** memories…so…/

-I-

'_Did he really mean what he said back then? Did he truly mean it? Would he really throw away the chance to unlock his hidden memories, just to stay with me?_

_How can I believe those words now, when the Ceremonial Battle is tomorrow? We wouldn't be having this battle if he hadn't had gone to the museum. If he hadn't had seen that stone palette, he wouldn't have joined Battle City. He wouldn't have fought all those duels and won the Egyptian God cards. He wouldn't have travelled to Egypt and gone into the World of Memory…_

…_And he wouldn't have to leave._

_But I can't be selfish. This isn't my decision. My future is still ahead of me. I still have my memories. But he doesn't. He doesn't remember **anything** about the past. He only knows what he saw in the World of Memory. All his other memories are of the time we all spent together: me, him, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba, and all our other friends we've come to know over these past few years. He says those memories will stay with him forever, but how I can I believe him? How can I trust his words now, after what he said back then?_

_He said he was happy the way things were, back before battle city. He said he didn't want to change anything. But he lied! He lied to me! He went to the museum with Anzu, saw the Pharaoh's image on the stone carving, joined battle city…_

…_and the rest is history. Pretty ironic when you think about it._

_But I don't want him to leave! I don't! I know he's not a part of me. I know he is not Mou Hitori No Boku anymore. He is the spirit of a powerful Pharaoh. But to me, he **is **still Mou Hitori No Boku. He always will be. And I never want that to change! He can't go! He can't! I refuse to go through with the duel!'_

_/Aibou, you **must** do this. You must duel me in the ceremonial battle./_

Cringe.

The mind link had been left on by accident.

Blushing.

Embarrassment.

/W-why should I? Why should I duel you if you're only going to disappear from my life afterwards! I won't do it Mou Hitori No Boku! I won't duel you/

Emotions.

_/Aibou, you must…/_

/I won't! I don't want you to go! I love you/

Silence.

Shock.

Happiness.

Embrace.

_/Aibou, I love you too. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know the pain you're going through, because I can feel it too. Deep in my heart I can feel the pain of love and betrayal. I want to be with you forever. Believe me I truly do. But a part of me wants to unlock my memories and discover the true secrets of my past as Pharaoh./_

Tears.

/D-does that mean…you really are going to leave me/

Silence.

No answer.

Embrace.

Love.

-I-

"I have been defeated, Aibou. Get up! You've won! Why are you crying? If I were you, I wouldn't be crying."

"It's because I am weak. I wanted to be strong, like you. I've always wanted to be like you."

"But you are not weak. You hold a strength that will never be defeated by anyone: kindness. I learnt that from **you**, Aibou. Your courage to finally accept this ceremonial duel guides me to make the right decision."

"Mou Hitori No Boku…"

"No, I am no longer a part of you. You are somebody else. You are Mutou Yuugi in your world and always will be. No one can take that away from you."

_/I will always love you. You know that, don't you? No matter what I decide to do, I will always love you. Forever. And nothing can change that./_

/I…I love you too. I'll always remember you. I just wish you didn't have to go. But it's not up to me to decide **your** future. I know whatever decision you'll make, it'll be the right one. I'll be happy, whatever you decide./

Smiles.

Tears.

Embrace.

Isis. "Now, it is time to open the gate and return the spirit of the Pharaoh that has existed in this world for more than 3,000 years."

A voice. "Spirit of the Pharaoh! Express your name!"

Looking.

Longing.

Pain.

"My name is…I-I am…M-my name is…"

Hesitation.

Doubt.

/I'll always love you, and I'll always remember you./

A single tear.

A breaking heart.

A changing mind.

"I…I can't…"

Shock.

"I can't do this…I can't go…I can't leave him…not when…not when I love him so…I can't cause him any pain…"

Hope.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?"

More tears.

Turning.

Running.

"AIBOU!"

Embrace.

Touching.

Holding.

Love.

_/Aibou, I can't do this! I can't leave you alone! I don't want to cause you anymore pain./_

Happiness.

/Mou Hitori No Boku…/

_/I meant those words I said. I was happy the way things were. I don't care if I never unlock all my memories. The most precious memories I have are my ones with you. I always want to be with you. I never want to be apart! I love you/_

/I love you too! I never want to be separated either/

_/Then let us go home, together. Where we both belong./_

Smiles.

/Together./

Joy.

Happiness.

Love.

Together.

Forever.

-I-

OK, that has got to be one of the weirdest one shots I've ever written. But I enjoyed it. I hope you guys did too (please don't kill me if you hated it!).

Please R&R! Yuugi and Yami Yuugi love your reviews (as do I!).


End file.
